As partially shown in FIG. 14, a conventional substrate storage container for storing thin round semiconductor wafers W is constructed of a container body for storing a plurality of vertically standing semiconductor wafers W in array and a lidding body 20 detachably fitted to the open top of this container body to cover and protect the upper part of the plural semiconductor wafers W. This lidding body 20 has a retainer 30A for retaining semiconductor wafers W formed in the upper interior surface thereof. This retainer 30A effectively protects brittle semiconductor wafers W from contamination, damage etc. (see patent documents 1, 2, 3 and 4).
As shown in FIG. 14, retainer 30A includes a plurality of flexible, elastic holding pieces 38 that are extended on the interior surface of lidding body 20 linearly and horizontally along the upper part of the rims of semiconductor wafers W stored in the container body and arranged in the direction of the array of multiple semiconductor wafers W, and functions to make a holding groove 39, depressed at the front end of each elastic holding piece 38, be contact with and hold the rim of semiconductor wafer W so that semiconductor wafers W will be prevented from wobbling and rubbing one another during conveyance and transportation of the substrate storage container and thus these 38 and 39 will keep the wafers clean by suppressing generation of particles accompanied by wobbling and rubbing.
In this retainer 30A, as lidding body 20 is fitted to and pressed against the open top of the container body, elastic holding piece 38 touches the upper end of the rim of each semiconductor wafer W and gradually becomes flexed upward so as to hold each semiconductor wafer W by acting retaining force on it. During this, elastic holding piece 38 partially touches front end 39a of holding groove 39 at the start of contact with the upper part of the rim of semiconductor wafer W and touches whole area 39b of holding groove 39 as it becomes flexed upward and touches terminal end 39c on the proximal side of holding groove 39 at the final stage of contact.
Patent document 1:
Japanese Patent Publication Hei 07 No. 66939
Patent document 2:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-5396
Patent document 3:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-281171
Patent document 4:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-258079